Beau Landry
|height = 6' 1" |nationality = American |hometown = Hollow Rock, Tennessee |born = January 17 , 1995 |first = Rat-A-Teddy |last=Bob's Beau-Be-Gone |portray = Luke Benward}}Beau Landry is an employee of Bob's Bugs Be Gone. He first appears in Rat-A-Teddy, where he becomes Bob's new employee. Beau also meets Teddy and it seems to be love at first sight for both of them. In Charlie 4, Toby 1 he becomes friends with Teddy and at the end, they hug and stare a bit. In addition, when Teddy says in her video diary that Beau is single after breaking up with his girlfriend, she notes that she smiled at him being single. He does become Teddy Duncan's boyfriend in between the episodes Teddy's New Beau and Teddy's Choice. Series Involvement As stated above, Beau Landry is first introduced in the Season 4 episode Rat-A-Teddy. In the episode, Vern quits Bob's Bugs Be Gone and starts his own extermination business. Beau applies for the job of being Bob's new assistant. Beau's first extermination project is to catch a rat in PJ and Emmett's apartment where Teddy and her friends are having a sleepover. In the end, Bob hires Beau, who starts to see something in his daughter, Teddy. In Charlie 4, Toby 1, Teddy helps Beau call his ex-girlfriend from his hometown who still has feelings for him. In Teddy's New Beau, Beau takes Teddy to a local country western hangout with another girl so that it's not considered a date, but the other girl doesn't show up. Instead, Beau and Teddy enjoy the night by themselves. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Beau had never really invited another girl to join them and that he only told Teddy this so that she would agree to go with him to the hangout (he knew about her being reluctant to date). He also tells Teddy that he wants to go out with her, and kisses her on the cheek. In Teddy's Choice, Teddy invites Beau to her 18th birthday, but her ex-boyfriend Spencer shows up and she must choose between Spencer and Beau. In the end, she chooses Beau over Spencer even though Spencer wanted them back together. In The Bug Prom, Teddy goes to the Bug Prom with Beau and his aunt, Karen, who happens to be Amy's ex-boss In Bob's Beau Be Gone, Beau moves back to Tennessee for good, leaving Teddy sad and Bob devastated, but eventually they both get over it; Teddy helping Bob to video-chat. Relationships! *Julie **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Sometime Before Charlie 4, Toby 1 (408) ***Break Up: Charlie 4, Toby 1 (408) ****Reason: Teddy helped Beau break up with Julie over video chat because Beau left Tennessee and Julie kept calling and emailing Beau while he was trying to work at his new job. *Teddy Duncan **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Teddy's New Beau (410) ***Break Up: Bob's Beau-Be-Gone (416) ****Reason: Beau was offered a new job in his hometown in Tennessee and accepted the offer. Appearances Season 4 *Rat-A-Teddy *Charlie 4, Toby 1 *Teddy's New Beau *Teddy's Choice *The Bug Prom *Bob's Beau-Be-Gone *Good Bye Charlie Category:Employee Category:Teddy's love interests Category:Bobs bugs be gone Category:Boyfriend Category:Teens Category:Exterminator Category:Characters Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Recurring Characters